1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, a control method for an image output apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, pursuant to the advancement of display technology, monitors (display apparatuses) having a display resolution of 3840×2160 pixels or similar levels, and display apparatuses having an image quality adjustment function of applying image quality adjustment processing to images differently depending on the type (gradation characteristic) of image to be displayed are being developed.
A method of performing image processing to high resolution images is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-71938. With the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-71938, the input image is divided into a plurality of divided images, image processing is performed to the plurality of divided images using a plurality of image processing circuits, and the plurality of divided images that were subject to image processing are connected and displayed.
Moreover, there is technology of adjusting the image quality, upon simultaneously displaying a plurality of images on a display apparatus, for each image to be displayed according to the gradation characteristic thereof (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-6191).